This invention relates to means for transporting yarn packages produced by a spinning machinery, such as a spinning frame, a double twister, a false twisting machine, or a winder.
In an open end spinning frame, for example, a series of spinning units are arranged between head stocks wherein drive motors, gear boxes and control mechanisms are located. A sliver from each can is spun by a spinning device of the spinning unit into a yarn which is, in turn, taken up by a spun yarn take-up roller and wound through a grooved winding roller on a bobbin to be formed into a yarn package or cheese. Each cheese is doffed and transported to a separate apparatus to be subject to the next processing step of the spinning. Heretofore, in order to transport the cheeses from the spinning frame to the separate apparatus, various transporting systems have been provided.
For example, in the case of an open end spinning frame of the type wherein a conveyor is provided therealong to transfer the doffed cheeses to one end of the spinning frame, the cheeses have been handled by either a transporting system that they are contained in suitable containers at the end of the spinning frame and then a vehicle transfers some of the containers to the subsequent processing station or a transporting system that they are transferred onto a conveyor system fixedly arranged to extend from the spinning frame end to the subsequent processing position, whereby the cheeses are transported one by one or in groups to the subsequent processing position.
In the former system especially in the case of the yarn packages in the form of a cheese having a comparatively large dimension and weight, such as those produced by the spinning frame, since the packages are canistered at random in the container, they may be damaged and effective utilization of the capacity would not be expected. In the latter system, not only the installation position of the conveyor system is apt to be subject to restrictions due to the presence of other equipment, but such a permanent installation of the conveyor system may cause an undesirable operation of the conveyor system in view of accumulation of flies in the room.
Furthermore, in the former transporting system, in order to stop the vehicle the correct position at the spinning frame end, the operator has had to judge with his own eyes whether or not the vehicle is in the correct position. Therefore, this method of positioning the vehicle can not always achieve good results and a smooth transfer of the cheeses from the spinning frame to the container on the vehicle cannot be accomplished. The operator may be required to repeat the positioning of the vehicle several times to stop it at the correct position. In order to eliminate the above disadvantages due to the judgement by the operator's eyes, a device has been proposed which comprises a pin extending from the vehicle and a complementary hole provided in a floor to receive the pin, thereby facilitating the positioning of the vehicle. However, this device further requires means for operating the pin to bring it into and out of the hole, and it is difficult to check whether the pin is brought into engagement with the hole and to effect the engagement of the pin with the hole.